Dragon Ball GT
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Info and The Characters Dragon Ball GT: A couple years after that, Goku and Uub finish their their training, and just as they are about to depart, they notice that something is going on, so when they check they see Pilaf summoning the Black Star Dragon with the 7 black star dragonballs that they had found in Kami's lookout. After complaining for a few moments, Pilaf accidently says that he wishes that Goku could be a kid again, and the dragon grants his wish and the dragonballs scatter all over the universe After that, they had learned that they only had 1 year to travel the galaxy and collect all of the black star dragonballs. Characters: GOOD: As Gohan grew up he decided to train his mind just as much as his body. As a result he has turned into one of the premier scholars on the planet. But wisdom is only useful against some opponents. Gohan soon comes "out of retirement" to join the fracas against Baby in order to save the planet. That is, if he can stay free from Baby's control. With Baby and Super 17 destroyed for good, Goku hopes that he may finally be able to call upon the Eternal Dragon to restore peace to the Earth. But what Goku got was the shock of his life! The Dragon Balls have changed and have given birth to 7 evil dragons that begin to pillage the planet! Goku must defeat each dragon if he is to return the Dragon Balls to their normal state, but with each dragon being tougher than the one before, Goku's most dangerous adventure could be his last! Goten was meant to join Goku and Trunks on the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, but an overly eager Pan foils his plan. Undaunted - and happy to be at home - Goten continues his usual laid back way of life. But when Baby interrupts a date with the lovely Valese, Goten readies for battle. With age comes wisdom, at least for some. With Hercule's age comes even more bombastic confidence from the Champion of Earth. With the support of the people, Hercule again finds himself in the thick of the battle. But is there anyone left to bail him out when his loyal fans are infected by Baby? Kibito Kai watched the battle between Baby and Goku from the safe confines of Other World. But the loyal and brave Kibito quickly jumps into action when Goku nears defeat. Kibito is ordered to find the Super Holy Water, a mystical substance that rids whoever drinks it of impurities with the hopes that it might free everyone under Baby's control. To say that Majin Buu has been through a lot would be a gross understatement. After being manipulated by weaker beings, Majin Buu has managed to fit in with society through the help of his greatest friend, Hercule. But Majin Buu may soon be called upon to save the very people that he hungered to destroy just a few short years before. Pan insists that she join her grandfather on the search for the 7 evil dragons. With Giru and Goku at her side, Pan proves her bravery time and time again against the evil forces that her ancestors helped create through a lifetime of wishes. Long ago Piccolo yearned to unleash destruction and anarchy upon Earth. But as fate would have it he now faces a monumental decision that he believes will spare the world from further devastation and allow peace to reign forever. Trunks is the current President of the Capsule Corporation, but don't let his new digs fool you. He is still the same Trunks that thirsts for action and adventure no matter the odds. He volunteers to help Goku on the quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Uub and Goku train together in an effort to assure that there will be another powerful fighter to defend the Earth if Goku is ever out of action. Uub's pure heart and never say die attitude makes him the perfect candidate for such an honor. Uub soon gets his chance to put his training to the test against the terrible Baby, eventually joining with Majin Buu to realize more power than he ever could have imagined. As the battle for the universe rages between Goku and the ultimate evil dragon, Vegeta marvels at how powerful his former enemy has become. Not to be out done, Vegeta survives the intense process of becoming Super Saiyan 4! Vegeta believes that the only way to defeat the evil dragon is to fuse with Goku, setting the stage for the ultimate hero and the ultimate villain to settle things once and for all! Bad: When Frieza and Cell were destroyed Goku believed the villains were gone forever. But he could never have known that he would wind up staring down his old nemeses in the Spirit World! Goku must battle them head on if he is to make his way out. But can even Goku defeat enemies that are already dead? Baby is the last remaining descendant of the Tuffles, a race the Saiyans nearly wiped out many years ago. With their civilization's destruction at hand, the Tuffles put the soul of a single being into a seed and fired it into space where Dr Myuu found it. Although Baby was "created" by Dr. Myuu, he definitely has a mind of his own and quickly asserts his own will. Cold, calculating, and bent on revenge, Baby's only goal is the re-establishment of his people and total control of the Universe. The bizarre Para Para Brothers are sent to find the powerful Black Star Dragon Balls so that Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy may complete his twisted vision of bringing the Luud Robot to life. Their armor doubles as a boombox, which casts a spell over anyone who hears it, causing them to dance hysterically about. This gives the brothers an advantage in a battle. Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu make up General Rilldo's top mercenary force. They are called upon when Dr. Myuu demands "results." They have the ability to join their metal bodies into an even more powerful soldier, the awesome Sigma Force Canon. Mutchy Mutchy is one of Dr. Myuu's many henchmen. Mutchy Mutchy is the mastermind behind the construction of the Luud Robot, a powerful machine that draws energy from its victims. Mutchy Mutchy serves as the high priest of the Luud cult. When Frieza and Cell were destroyed Goku believed the villains were gone forever. But he could never have known that he would wind up staring down his old nemeses in the Spirit World! Goku must battle them head on if he is to make his way out. But can even Goku defeat enemies that are already dead? Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu make up General Rilldo's top mercenary force. They are called upon when Dr. Myuu demands "results." They have the ability to join their metal bodies into an even more powerful soldier, the awesome Sigma Force Canon. The bizarre Para Para Brothers are sent to find the powerful Black Star Dragon Balls so that Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy may complete his twisted vision of bringing the Luud Robot to life. Their armor doubles as a boombox, which casts a spell over anyone who hears it, causing them to dance about. This gives the brothers an advantage in a battle. Dolltaki is a high priest in the Luud cult. When Goku seems to be getting the upper hand, Dolltaki turns everyone present into dolls and feeds them to Luud ? including Pan! Dolltaki takes a bizarre liking to the young girl, saying that they will indeed be married when she grows up. The long time adversary of Goku is back in a big way. Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu combine their twisted brilliances to create a new Android 17. Gero needs Myuu?s expertise to help finish his ultimate artificial killing machine and to open a gateway between the Spirit World and Earth. The Dragon of Ice, Eis Shenron, is Nova Shenron's brother. Eis Shenron joins the fight against Goku and even has him down and beaten. Just as the Dragon Balls have turned against their masters, Eis Shenron may find that turnabout is fair play. Dr. Myuu is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the galaxy. Dr. Myuu masterminds the plot to build an ultimate Machine Mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. Dr. Myuu was also responsible for the creation of his powerful enforcer, General Rilldo. Subject to outrageous bursts of maniacal laughter, Dr. Myuu is cold and unloving, except towards Baby. General Rilldo is the top officer and administrator of "Planet M2," the mechanical world that serves as Dr. Myuu's base of operations. Rilldo's sole purpose is to bring the Saiyans and Dragon Balls to Dr. Myuu. But when his volatile temper rises the already powerful General Rilldo transforms into the metal-clad warrior, Meta-Rilldo. In this state he can control metal, making him a formidable enemy on a mechanical planet. Haze Shenron is the Dragon of Pollution. He uses his powers to create a muggy fog that settles over the land and drains any person coming into contact with it of all their power and energy. He was born when Goku used the Dragon Balls to wish Bora back to life many years ago. Ledgic is the bodyguard of the ruler of planet Immecka, Lord Don Kee. When Goku, Pan, and Trunks begin to cause trouble on the planet, Ledgic is sent to do away with the interlopers. Despite never having faced an opponent as tough as the Saiyans, Ledgic is very sure of his physical power and believes himself to be much more than a mere bodyguard. Lord Don Kee is the tyrannical ruler of the planet, Immecka. The Immekians are unfairly oppressed by Don Kee?s insatiable appetite for taxes and wealth. A coward by nature, Don Kee orders his bodyguard, Lezick, to handle his ?more difficult? subjects. Luud is an idol for some, a machine for others, but for Goku, Pan, and Trunks, it might just be their final resting place! The leaders of the Luud cult sacrifice anyone who disobeys them by turning their bodies into dolls and feeding them to Luud. Luud absorbs their energy into his own, and with enough energy it is believed it will come to life. After Vegeta killed a large number of innocent people, a wish on the Dragon Balls brought them all back to life. In this way, Naturon Shenron was born. Possessing the power of Earth, he delights in causing earthquakes and watching cities fall before his power. The Dragon of Fire, Nuova, was born when King Piccolo wished for youth when Goku was a child. With the power of the sun and of fire at his disposal, Nuova is more than a challenge for Goku. Things really get hot when Nuova?s brother, Eis Shenron, joins in the fray! The Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron, dons the persona of Princess Oto, who the residents of a small fishing village worship as a god. When asked which wish she was born from, Princess Oto becomes angry and embarrassed. Despite his small size, Rage Shenron carries a shocking power: electricity! He creates a slimy substance that draws the energy out of any object that it touches; the energy is then transferred to his body as strength. Rage Shenron was born when Goku wished himself back to life after Vegeta landed on planet Earth. Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu make up General Rilldo's top mercenary force. They are called upon when Dr. Myuu demands "results." They have the ability to join their metal bodies into an even more powerful soldier, the awesome Sigma Force Canon. Shenron is the powerful dragon that springs forth from the dragon balls when all 7 are brought together. Shenron serves no master, and will willingly grant one wish after he is summoned. Born from the old and new Androids 17, Super 17 is the most powerful mutant killing machine ever created. Super 17 plows through the Earth?s best warriors on the way to claiming the planet for his evil masters. With no one left to confront this mechanical terror it looks like Gero and Myuu may finally realize their evil desires. The bizarre Para Para Brothers are sent to find the powerful Black Star Dragon Balls so that Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy may complete his twisted vision of bringing the Luud Robot to life. Their armor doubles as a boombox, which casts a spell over anyone who hears it, causing them to dance hysterically about. This gives the brothers an advantage in a battle. Syn is the ultimate evil power in the universe. Syn was born with the combination of all the evil energy given out by the corroded Dragon Balls making him the strongest of the dragons. Syn eventually absorbs all 7 Dragon Balls to become the awesome Omega Shenron giving him the powers of every Shadow Dragon. The Dragon Balls were used to restore life, but Syn has only one goal...the destruction of all life in the universe! The mighty beast, Zoonama, terrorizes a small village by threatening the villagers with destruction if they do not feed his desires. The villagers believe that Zoonama can cause Earthquakes by waving his whiskers! But Zoonama is in for the surprise of his life as his mistakes Trunks for his bride! The Other: Bulla is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. She is usually cheerful, eager to please, and very fond of her father. In fact, Bulla may be the only person in the universe that Vegeta will answer to! After being infected by the evil parasite, Baby, Bulma becomes one of his top servants. She comes up with a plan while on the Tuffle Planet that causes Baby (while in Vegeta's Saiyan body) to ascend to ape form. This is the only chance that Baby has against a Super Saiyan 4 Goku..and the chance soon becomes a very dangerous reality. No. 18 is asked by Android 17 to join forces and help him to become the most powerful Android of all time. But after a sinister attack that endangers the lives of her husband and daughter, Android 18 makes an explosive decision that changes the lives of her loved ones forever. Life doesn't seem to get any easier for the longsuffering Chi Chi. Already having to deal with the thought of her husband being the Universe's last defense against all forms of evil, she now has to accept that her diminutive spouse may never return to normal! Dende tells Goku that the Black Star Dragon Balls should be kept under his watchful eye in order to prevent any more wishes being made that might lead to the destruction of Earth. But little does Goku know that Dende is already the servant of Baby! Even in his old age Emperor Pilaf thirsts for domination over the Earth. With his faithful lackeys, Mai and Shu, Pilaf manages to summon the Eternal Dragon. Pilaf hopes to increase his power, but a wasted, accidental wish transforms Goku back to his childhood size, once again thwarting his devious plans. The kind King Kai realizes that the Earth is in dire trouble now that a wish has been made on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He informs the diminutive Goku that if the Black Star Balls are not gathered together in one year, the Earth will explode! But there is one little problem...they are scattered throughout the entire galaxy! After marrying Android 18 and fathering Marron, Krillin wishes for nothing more than to settle in for a life of peace. But when a surprise visit from Android 17 interrupts his peaceful day, Krillin finds himself on the business end of a surprise attack that even he may be powerless to defend. Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. Marron usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes! But when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. Dende's personal assistant, the jolly Mr. Popo lends support to the idea that the Black Star Dragon Balls should be stored at the Lookout for safe keeping. But being a servant of Baby, what foul purpose does the usually good natured Popo have in mind for the powerful orbs? Shusugoro is Sugoro's son and partner in crime. Shusugoro transforms his body into the very dice that Goku uses to move himself along the Sugoroku gameboard. As long as the father and son control the game, Goku stands no chance of winning and saving his life. When Goku gets caught between life and death he finds himself trapped in the Sugoroku Space under the watchful eye of Sugoro. Sugoro controls the action in the Sugoroku Space by posing as a game show host and participating against Goku in a life or death struggle against unfathomable odds. When Goku begins to destroy the Sugoroku Space, Sugoro's true form is revealed. When Goten is accidentally left behind on the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, he decides that it is time to ask Valese out on a date. Valese is an innocent, pretty girl who thinks the world of Goten. When she sees his Super Saiyan abilities at work, she believes that he may be an angel. Videl is the daughter of Hercule and the mother of Pan. Videl understands that her daughter takes after her adventure loving Saiyan ancestors, but she has seen enough catastrophes in her lifetime to be very protective of her only child. But Pan?s excitable nature often proves too much for Videl to handle.Thejacoby14 20:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC)DBGT Gt Story Ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, Son Goku gets turned into a child again by a wish Pilaf made. The only way Son Goku can get back in his normal state is by finding the Black Star DragonBalls scattered across space. Son Goku, Pan , and Trunks go on journeys battling minor villans. At one planet, the DragonBall gang stumbles across Baby. Baby sneaks on board and lands on Earth. Baby takes over bodies in hope of finding a good host. Baby first uses Goten and Gohan as hosts, but he finally finds the most powerful host, it is Vegeta! Vegeta now turns into Bebi-Vegeta. A great battle between Son Goku and Vegeta begins. It turns out Son Goku is no match for Bebi-Vegeta. Then Kaiousin pulls out Son Goku's tail, hoping he can go into Oozaru stage. It works, but Son Goku still cannot defeat Bebi-Vegeta, who now is Super Bebi (Oozaru Bebi-Vegeta). Then something weird happens, Son Goku takes control of his body now and transforms into SSJ4 Son Goku! Son Goku soon defeats Super Bebi. (Note: Babi-Vegeta can also turn to SSJ4). Super 17 & Evil Shenron Sagas In hell, Dr. Gero and Myuu creates Artificial 17. Artificial 17 comes from hell to fuse with Android #17, when they fused, they became Super 17. Son Goku gets tricked into going to hell to fight Cell and Freeza, who was already dead. Without Son Goku, the earth is doomed. Piccolo, (who died in the Baby Saga) and Dende creates a portal so Son Goku can get out of hell. Son Goku later kills Super 17. When the DragonBalls are gathered to wish back the people killed in battle something goes wrong. Shenlong says that with all the negative energy the DragonBalls have restored, seven evil dragons have been formed. Each dragon possess a DragonBall, so Son Goku and the Z fighters go off to fight the evil dragons. When they come up against Li, SSJ4 Son Goku fuses with.............SSJ4 Vegeta! Making SSJ4 Gogeta. He beats the crap out of him with ease. But Gogeta's fusion span was shortened because of the 4th stage of Super Saiyan. They can only stay fused for 20 min instead of 30 min. Just when Gogeta was about to finish Li, he diffuses. But the 2 warriors eventually killed the worn out Li. When all seven dragons have been defeated, the real Shenlong appears and grants Son Goku one wish, the wish is that everyone killed in battle against the dragons to be brought back to life. Shenlong tells Son Goku to get on his back, then the seven dragonballs are absorbed into Son Goku, and his whole body vanishes, leaving only his clothe on the ground. Seems that Son Goku is the most powerful fighter in the universe to have the DragonBalls absorbed. ;.jpeg|Goku SS4 sd.jpeg|DBGT lo.jpeg|Super 17 Goku in GT.jpeg hju.jpeg|Master Roshi The Pervert gt 1.jpeg|Season1DVD 2.jpeg|Season 2 DVD Category:Characters Category:Info